The Legacy of Aries: Sovereign of War
by JT707
Summary: 986, 456 that's how many enemies of I have slain . I was so close to a million had I not been so merciful in the Demi God Rebellion I probably would be closer, but it matters not. I am writing this journal, this Scribe, this Memoir, this message to those who followed me, those who worshipped and my children fate doesn't penalize them for the sins of their father.


986, 456 that's how many enemies of I have slain . I was so close to a million had I not been so merciful in the Demi God Rebellion I probably would be closer, but it matters not. I am writing this journal, this Scribe, this Memoir, this message to those who followed me, those who worshipped and my children fate doesn't penalize them for the sins of their father.

My oldest son Eric, by the heavens that boy can swing a sword, and its so natural to him! A single tear comes to my eye as a realize I shall never see his face again but this is the Fate I was given. No, let me not lie this was the Fate I chose.

No blade ever left in my hand in the mermaid massacre, no mouth whispered in my ear to slay Hades on his throne, no promise of Glory was given to me to wage war against the Sea Lord Percy Jackson.

No no no I have always been this way so selfish, so eager, so eager to obtain my own possessions no matter what destruction I left in my wake.

I'm so sorry, I I imagine I am commencing this story are quite terribly so I shall start from the beginning how I Apademak Johnson laid to rest as human and returned to life a God.

Chapter 1

" I am not even a delinquent!"

Our Range Rover pulled up to Montgomery Job corps center around 4pm, a small plot of red bricked buildings, and one large gymnasium, sitting in between a rail road and a tall iron fence, parallel to the railroad a group of housing projects called Gibbs Village. The program was for at risk youth, juvenile delinquint and any other definition for kids around my age that were two steps away from death row.

"Are you still pouting Apa?" My mom said." It's no point we are already here."

I snorted, oh yeah so I should just cheer up more for the fact that Im getting to a properly named juvenile detention center.

" I still don't see why I have to go here mom! I coulda just got my GED regularly !"

" yeah but then you would have been stuck at our house," Raymond, my moms boyfriend said through a mouthful of Popeyes chicken. " and lord knows we tired of smelling yo fat ass around our house."

" Oh babe come on!"

"Come on my ass ! I';m just stating the facts!" Raymond said, smacking his lips loudly. "That place is perfect , they gon house em, train em, make his ass work so he could lose some flab! Besides nobody wants you around anyway!"

Babe!" My mom said

I bit my lip in silence, while he tiraded , knowing that if I said anything he would back hand slap with his ringed finger.

My name is Apademak by the way, Apademak Johnson, no one special just your average under average height over average weight kid if you need a face for reference then imagine the black kid from Star Wars Rogue One except a little bit more chubbier and lot more shorter.

"Listen son." My mom said. " I want you to go here because I think you need to mature , around people your own age, you cant just keep hiding in that bedroom watching sinime"

"Anime ." I corrected.

For thirty minutes my mother rambled about how she wanted the best for me and that sending me to a job program for thugs, drug dealers and junior homicidal murderers would be the best for me.

See what had happened wAs , I am sixteen years old, I am supposed to be a junior in high school, but because we moved to Montgomery Alabama from California they couldn't transfer my school credits yadadada yadadada, which lead to me being placed in 8th grade for middle schoolers. MIDDLE SCHOOLERS! and I was still the shortest in the class! The only alternative my mom saw was enrolling me Job Corp.

We pulled up in the driveway to the front office of the job Corp . My mother helped pull my duffle bag from the trunk and sat it on the concrete.

She gave me tight hug. " I love you son, I just want the best for you."

This is far from the best I thought to myself silently.

Good bye Fat ass, Raymond yelled from the drivers seat, pulling off so hard the tires squeaked.

I hooped the luggage over my arm and pulled the office door open the interior pale white with two balding old men at the front desk, one with half moon glasses looked up at me with a wrinkled face.

" hows it going son."

" umm hey, Im here to check in."

" check in to where?"

" um the center , the job Corp center." Like literally what else would I have come for?

" oh sure son , sure." The other man pulled out a brown clipboard. " What;s your name?"

"Apademak, Apademak Johnson." I said.

"Apade what?"

" ah pa g mach." I mouthed. "Its Sudanese, it means god of war." I admit its not the coolest name but it was the name my dad left me, the only thing he ever left me.

After ten minutes of signing documents, the officers walked me to the dormitory. Which actually wasn't that bad,( although I was expecting something akin to prison cells, so anything would have been fine. when you walked in the building there was a large front lounge area with couches and two pool tables on either side. I will note that when I walked in there was this one Bigass bald headed guy lounging on a couch who looked at me and said. " Oh they gon whoop his ass fast."

I blinked in shock at his statement but said nothing , the guy was pretty big.

The dorm was divided into four quads, quad 1 for people with GEDs and high school diplomas, quad 3 and for anybody and then my quad was quad 2 where people who had just in got too stay for a few weeks. The room they led me in was about the size of a double bed hotel room. Four beds with two three-drawer desks dividing them and four lockers the size of small closets, my new home for god knows how long.

"Welcome home little boy ,I hope you enjoy." One of the security guards said and both of them and left me alone in my new

The first few hours I sat in the room rearranging my stuff in the closet my other roommates havent come yet so I was kind of nervous I was thinking to myself will they be nice will that be cool with me I hope they are really hope theyre not assholes I always have problems with bullies even in my regular life even when I was going to school in California I remember getting picked on ba booeys all the time for some reason bullies are so attracted to me and I will never know why

.BOOM

My room door slammed open and I jumped in shock , 2 guys walked in my room, one a short brown skinned guy with a long cornroll braids, he had a tattoo on the leftside of his face of a Christian cross, beside him another guy slightly light skin like a caramel complexion with red eyes that betrayed his smoking habits.

"Fuck you doing in my room nigga?" the taller one shouted at me.

"um um um um." I stuttered.

" are you the new nigga in the room?"

"yes yes."

"Well welcome brah." The shorter one said before plopping down on his bed. " Put your shit up, kick your feet up and relax!"

I sighed with relief, cool they aren't assholes. "Cool so what s, hey wait what are you doing?"

The shorter one had walked to my closet and started going through my belongings on the Shelf.

"Inventory." He responded dismissingly, picking through my clothes like they were his." And let me just say you don';t have s*** in here at all bro you must be hella poor."

I stood up from my bed to walk to the locker." Hey man stop you can't-"

BOOM.

The taller one had wrapped his arms around my chest and slung me into the desk between our beds, the left side of my face hit the corner of the desk I slept too the floor both hands covering my face in pain.

" HE CANT WHAT MOTHER FUCKER?! HE CANT WHAT!?" The tall one said, a malicious grin on his face, his hands flexing their muscles.

"First off whatever the fuck you thought was yours is now mine if you try to say something against that, I'ma fuck you up all around this room."

"Wha, what?"

He punched me in the side of my face and kicked me in the stomach. " nigga don't what me!"

" yeah bruh, he ain't got shit in here nothing at all!" The other boy yelled from in front my locker.

"Broke ass nigga, okay fine, leave his shit , lets go smoke a joint."

I coughed weakly the pain in my chest unbearable.

" Ay fuckboy what ;s your name?"

"Apademak."

Both boys erupted in laughter. "Apademak! type of African Mandingo tribe nigga name is that?." They walked out the room and slammed the door loud behind them.

That night and about seven more that followed , I slept with my bed covers pulled over my head crying to myself silently.

I hate it here! I don't know why my mom thought it was a good idea to enroll me in this fucking hellhole.

I wrinkled my nose at the smell of marijuana that never left the room, and tried to ignore my discomfort of sleeping in one of the three pairs of jeans I have because on the third night of me staying there one of my roommates opened my locker and peed on all of my clothing including my pajamas.

The whole point of you being in the school is to get a trade like for example facilities maintenance to be a janitor electrician to be an electrician CNA to be a nurse a lot of different little programs but all of them sucked in fact I tried to enroll in business with the teacher said she wouldn't' accept me so I had to go to facilities maintenance.

Which was even worse, you spent the whole time basically being a janitor, cleaning bathrooms, mopping hallways and taking out trash, with a bunch of even more thuggish kids than the ones in my room that fought with each other every single day.

Boot, an iron pipe smacked my back and i screamed loud in agony." Damn it to hell!"

Oh yeah and I get bullied all the time in the trades too

Swap! Swap! Smack! In the middle of the facilities maintenance trade building I laid on the ground in a fetal position, my body beaten sore with pipes, and books thrown at me while the trade professor cowered in his office watching reruns of Matlock.

Why!? Why!? Why!? I thought as I limped back home to my room after the beating, my body stricken with pain. Why!? Why!? Why!? I I asked myself as I searched through my closet for clothes that had not been pissed on. Why!? Why!? Why!? As I stood in the shower listening to my roommates from outside talk about girls they slept with and fights they had.

Why!? Why!? Why! I cried to myself with covers pulled over my head, Why? As my eyes slowly rolled in the back of my head, the familiar pitch black of my dreams returning.

"Because you're pathetic."

My eyes shot open and I sat up in my bed my heart beating with fear, the loud snoring of my two roommates was the only thing I heard.

" you are pathetic and a embarrassment." The voice barked again. This time it had a direction it was coming from the bathroom.

Dang it, should I call somebody? I thought, the panic making my heartbeat a thousand miles per hour.

" call somebody boy if you don't bring your black cowering ass over here now!" whoever he was roared. Suddenly a invisible something grabbed a fist full of my shirt and pulled me from my bad into the bathroom before I could scream another invisible force clamped my mouth. In that dark bathroom, the smell of fresh piss still lingering I staring up into the red eyes of what I could only assume was the devil.

OHHHHH MY GODD! I thought. What the hell is this ?

" you are weak, pathetic, a cowering blob of disgrace," The eyes said. " I feel ashamed to name you as my kin."

His what?

" DON'T WHAT ME BOY! DO YOU WANT TO DIE TONIGHT?!" Whatever he was lifted me to the bathroom ceiling, even though I couldn't see it I knew when a hand was being pulled back for a haymaker punch, it had happened to me twice earlier.

I whimpered in fear, I had no idea what he was talking about, all I wanted to do was climb back in my bed and force myself to sleep.

But to my utter surprise the invisible hand didn't strike me. In fact the force lowered me to the ground and the disembodied voice sighed. "Late bloomers, you get em once every century, bot they nothing but headaches… but." The red eyes opened again and stared at me with a gaze of fiery anticipation. " but when they bloom by the Gods their pedals are a scarlet purer than vampire wine.."

Suddenly the force shot me back into my bed like a slingshot, I huddled up in the corner of the bed and pulled the cover back over my head.

"I'll see you soon boy, it wont be long now."

Pleaae let me wake up, please let me wake up, please let me wake up!

"I am in your blood boy, you cant wake from that. By the way, the next time you see your mother, tell her Eric says hello."

I froze. Eric?. But no words followed, the voice, the eyes had vanished, and as much as I thumped myself in the side of the head I didn't wake up, I couldn't wake, up, so I did the only thing I could do. I laid back down and counted sheep till I was a sleep and tried long and hard to forget the visit from the entity that bore the same name as my father.


End file.
